Gliese 1337 b
Kama is the second planet from Gliese 1337 and the 3rd largest. It is habitable and is infested by animals, including dogs, cats, and others. They may be animals, but they are smart like us. It was one of the planets that was detected to have habitable life in the Gliese 1300-1350 star region. It is possible to visit them by not attacking them, but they would go on war on you if you did attack them. Moons Kama has 16 moons and is divided into three groups. Hako Group The first group of moons nearest to the planet. It contains 6 moons and is: Jaik, Eepy, Awezu, and Holuny,Lostricles and Cluko. Grako Group Second group of moons nearest to the planet. This group has more moons than the other two. It contains 8 moons and is: Oppzy, Haruku, Arutus, Babam, Pete, and Sula. Sako Group Last group of moons nearest to the planet and have the smallest amount of moons. It contains 4 moons and is: Izzuin, Afghan, and Iraqu, And Zeres Empires Each animals have empires, which is unusual... The Smart Dogs Their cuteness can pass out most animals on the planet. With their smartess, they can make high tech weapons and spacecraft(s). They are also one of the two empires to form, the other are the Wisky Cats. They evolved from the Cutest Puppy. They ally with the Flying Monkeys. The Wisky Cats Their sharp claws can be a pain, due to training, however they can be deflected if one uses a good weapon. Their rival is the Smart Dogs, but they are allies mostly, given the fact they are friends since the beginning. They evolved from the Cutest Kittens. They ally with the Scary Wolves and the Smart Dogs. The Flying Monkeys They don't really fly, but they are fast of going through jungles and forests. They evolved from the Brave Chimps. They ally with the Smart Dogs. The Scary Wolves Their scariness scares most animals on the planet's surface. They evolved from the Awesome Lions. They ally with the Wisky Cats. The Cool Penguins They are so cool that they freeze anyone in their way. It is unknown what they evolved from. They take over the pole(s) surface, because they mostly live in cool weather. They ally with the Burning Eagles. The Burning Eagles They burn anyone in their way with their fire breath. They evolved from the Sky Birds. They live in the mountains and sometimes high land. They ally with the Cool Penguins. The Useful Cows They are very useful that everyone wants them. They know how to milk there selves so they don't have to pay. It is unknown what animal Useful Cows evolved from. They ally with no one. The Gigantic Giraffes They are so gigantic that they can stomp on you! They eat from plants so they don't have to pay. But in the winter, they'll have to find plants all over their territory. They evolved from the Small Giraffes. They ally with no one. New Empires New animals appear and form new empires. The Hyper Rabbits They are pretty hyper and crazy that they annoy other animals. It can be stopped by hitting them. They ally with no one. Drunk Horses They can't hold steadily, so the other animals think they are drunk. To stop it, you'll have to throw water in their mouth. They ally with the Fascinating Donkeys. Fascinating Donkeys Water The water was brought to the planet 3.98 billion years ago by comets. Hydrogen and Oxygen started to collide to each other, making water particles. Volcanoes formed, bringing CO2 to the air, making the atmosphere. Life then appeared 1.09 billion years later. Then they evolved to the next million of years. It is not known how the planet formed, but it may be the same as the Ixra system. Geography Kama has four continents and a variety of islands. Category:Planets Category:Planets with life Category:Planets Category:Planets with life